1. Field of the Invention
One aspect of the present invention relates to the treatment of irritable bowel syndrome and symptoms associated with irritable bowel syndrome using adsorbent carbon microspheres.
2. Description of the Related Art
Irritable bowel syndrome (IBS) is a gastrointestinal disorder characterized by altered bowel habits without the presence of detectable structural abnormalities. IBS is fairly common and makes up 20-50% of visits to gastroenterologists. Diagnosis of IBS is based on clinical presentation. Patients with IBS fall into two broad clinical groups. Most commonly, patients have abdominal pain associated with altered bowel habits that consist of constipation, diarrhea, or both. The second group consists of patients with painless diarrhea. Some practitioners apply the Rome II criteria for the diagnosis of IBS. This criteria requires at least 12 weeks, which need not be consecutive, in the preceding 12 months of abdominal discomfort or pain that has at least two of the following three features: 1) relieved by defecation, 2) onset associated with changes in stool frequency, or 3) onset associated with changes in stool form. Recently, the Rome II criteria has been updated by the promulgation of the Rome III criteria, which requires recurrent abdominal pain or discomfort at least 3 days per month in a 3 month period where the pain or discomfort has at least two of the three following features: 1) improvement with defecation, 2) onset associated with changes in stool frequency, or 3) onset associated with changes in stool form. Patients with IBS also frequently complain of abdominal distention and increased belching or flatulence. In some cases, IBS is diagnosed by identification of positive clinical features along with elimination of possible organic diseases.